


Caterpillar

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Humor, We already have a star for it, We need a Magnum PI reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daniel and Peggy discuss facial hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy (and fuzzy) fic written for aurelie_saintjuste. Inspired by this photo: <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cg5sk5KUkAAmBWF.jpg> (if you aren't following @EnverGjokaj on Twitter, you really should. The guy is hilarious.).

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” Daniel says, digging through a box on one of the shelves.

Peggy, sitting in a chair, searches a box on the floor. “How can you tell with this mess?” 

She needs a pair of glasses for a disguise, and Daniel swears they are in here. She’s skeptical. If the Auerbach Theatrical Agency has one thing, it’s a fully stocked costume room. The only problem is that it is not organized.

“Hey, Peggy.”

She looks up and almost jumps out of her seat.

“Dear God!” Her face looks like she just smelled something foul. “Daniel, what in the bloody blue blazes is on your lip?”

“It’s a mustache.” He admires himself in the mirror. “I think I look rather debonair.”

“I think you look like you have a gigantic black caterpillar under your nose.”

“Do you have something against caterpillars?”

“On the contrary,” she says. “Caterpillars are lovely creatures. Just not on your face.”

“Howard has a mustache. You don’t make fun of his.”

“Actually, I do make fun of it. And his doesn’t cover his entire mouth.”

“It doesn’t cover my mouth,” he says, bending down until his face is right in front of hers. “Kiss me, baby.”

“Eww, no!”

Despite her protest, she kisses him. As soon as the kiss ends, the mustache falls off and onto her lap.

“Aww, he likes you,” Daniel says.

Peggy looks at her lap as if a bomb sits there instead of a fake mustache. “Get that thing off me.”

Daniel pets the mustache like a kitten. “I think I’ll call him Thomas.”

“Fine. Get Thomas off me.”

He takes the mustache and looks at it. “I guess I shouldn’t grow one of these.”

“Definitely not.” She brushes a hand over his smooth face. “I like Daniel much more than I like Thomas.”

“How much do you like Daniel?”

Peggy takes the mustache from him and tosses it across the room. Framing his face with her hands, she shows him just how much.


End file.
